New Threats Emerge! Kid Revives the Spartoi Unit?
by ShinkuHikari
Summary: As the title says, new threats emerge and are ready to shatter the sanity of the earth. Can another Spartoi put a stop to that? rated T for cursing, and my OC's inappropriateness.
1. Chapter 1

Sonya woke up and rubbed the grogginess out of her eyes. She then instantly shot up, she looked at her clock, and it was 7:30! Uncle Kid will kill her if she's late for her first day of school! Sonya ran out of room, and began running around, going about her business of brushing her teeth and washing her face. "Sonya dear calm down!" said a sweet voice.

Sonya turned to the direction of the voice as she walked out of the door. "Mom I'm gonna be late!" she called back.

"Honey, its 7:35" the owner of the voice walked over to her daughter, then an older Maka faced her daughter. Sonya stared at her mother with a pout on her face. Maka laughed "Your brother is coming to pick you up, so please put on a skirt instead of your other shirt." Sonya stared at her legs, and finally took notice of her odd look. Blushing in embarrassment, she waddled off into her room, and fished around for a skirt. She picked a nice blue one and replaced the shirt with it. Sonya picked up the badge that she was about to forget that said _weapon _on it and pinned it to her shirt (the one on her torso). She ran into the kitchen, to see her dad at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hi dad!" Sonya said with a smile and a small wave. An older Soul got up and pulled his daughter into a bone crushing hug. "Dad. You're. Hurting. Me" Sonya said in gasps. She was released from the death grip, and he dad sent a hand through his white hair.

"Sorry Sonya, it's just, you look so grown up! And you look like me!" Soul said with a grin.

"Oh please, she looks like you when we were in the book of Eibon" Maka called. This was true however; Sonya looked remarkably like Soul did during the chapter of lust in the book of Eibon. The only exception was her eyes, she had Maka's green in them.

"Well you've got your mother's gorgeous eyes" Soul said (I just explained that godammit!) Sonya pouted again as she ate the breakfast put before her. Some toast and juice that she devoured quickly.

"And she's got her father's appetite" Maka muttered. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Maka shouted.

A tall figure walked in and replied "Morning Mom! Dad!"

"Oh Cruise! Are you here to take me to school?" Sonya stood up to hug her older brother. Sonya looked around him to see his weapon partner Shane at the door. "Hi Shane!" The weapon replied with a small wave.

"Hell yeah I am! Are you ready for your first day?" Cruise replied with a smirk. Sonya nodded excitedly. "Then let's go!" Cruise grabbed his sister's hand and began to walk out towards the door.

"Hold on!" Maka shouted. She stomped over to her son and looked him up and down. He was wearing a black leather vest with a blood red t-shirt underneath. He wore black pants with a silver belt buckle in the shape of a skull. His shoes were black steel-toed boots. On Cruise's head rested a black bucket hat, but that didn't stop his long and messy black hair with red stripes from flooding out. "You need to comb your hair" she said to Cruise as she grabbed him and pulled off his hat. She brought a comb through his hair and straightened it out.

"Honey, he's seventeen. And he lives on his own, let him wear his hair the way wants to" Soul appeared in the hallway that lead to the door, and he hugged his wife from behind, who had stopped combing Cruise's unkempt mane. "Alright, go on your way" Soul said

"And please don't freak out Professor Gorgon, he's easily scared. And don't get into trouble!" Maka said as she waved goodbye, a smile on her face.

"We won't!" Sonya called out, holding crossed fingers behind her back. The brother and sister watched the door close behind them.

"She's really going" Maka said as her smile faded.

"Mmhm" Soul mumbled.

The walk to school had been a quiet one. Shane had already gone off ahead of the two, leaving the siblings behind. _I wonder how schools gonna be? Is there a test we have to take? Am I going to find a decent meister? _Sonya thought until her train of thought had derailed at the sound of a can opening. She looked at her adopted brother to see Cruise taking a sip from a can. Sonya rolled her eyes, her brother was very fond of the soda, and usually never left home without a can or two. Cruise took notice of his little sister staring at him and his can.

"What? It's good soda!" He said, causing Sonya to laugh. She continued to laugh until she bumped into someone.

The person jumped and shouted "I'm sorry!" as he curled up into a ball and put his hands over his head.

"Relax Quen, it's just my little sister" Cruise said. Sonya was shocked about the manner of her brother's voice. It seem like this was normal!

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Sonya said with a smile. The boy looked up and smiled as he picked himself up again.

"Sonya, this is Quentin" Cruise said pointing at the boy. Quentin stood at around 5'8", he had short, wavy hair that was very blond. His hair was parted to the left and covered his left eye, which was a light blue, as was his other eye. Quentin wore a hoodie that was lightly striped black and white; he had on regular blue jeans, and black sneakers. Around his neck was an old-fashioned key attached to a shiny gold string.

"How old are you? You look my age" Sonya asked, she was fourteen, just starting her school year.

"I'm sixteen" Quentin replied.

"Well then" Sonya said comically. But Quentin's eyes widened with worry and he began to tremble. Just then, a girl with raven hair and grey eyes came around. This girl was Hispanic, and she wore a shirt with an image of something like a wolf, the swirls on it seemed to portray that. The girl also had on black boots similar to Cruise's, black shorts, and a choker with the symbol for infinity and old lord death's mask on it. She was slender, maybe a bit too much so, but she seemed strong.

"Hello Cruise, who's this?" the girl asked as she put her hand on Quentin's shoulder to calm him down.

"Oh hi, this is my little sister Sonya, she's starting her first year today," Cruise explained "Sonya, this is Inna" Sonya looked at Inna, and stuck out her hand in a friendly way.

"I can tell you're nervous, but please don't be" Inna said with a smile as she shook Sonya's hand.

Sonya was taken aback. "How did you-"she began

"How did I know? I can read your soul," Inna said, then she tapped her temples, beside her eyes, with a finger "Soul perception"

Quentin was still shaking a bit, when a voice called out "What did you do to Quentin?!" The voice belonged to a boy around 16. He ran up to Sonya and grabbed her by the collar "If you've done anything to him, I'll-"

"Relax Ethen, Sonya didn't do anything" Cruise said. Ethen's anger was quickly diminished and a smile took its place.

"Ethen, you didn't have to do that…" Quentin mumbled, attempting to hide his blushing face.

Another girl caught up to Ethen, and she began to pant. "Ethen, you could've waited for me!" The girl said, and when the girl took notice of Sonya, her purple eyes widened with fear.

"Sonya, this is Ethen, and that's Lola" Cruise said as he pointed to his friends. Lola had long curly blonde hair, and bangs that were pulled back by a black bow. She had soft purple eyes, and wore a white buttoned-up shirt with a layered black jacket. Lola wore a black miniskirt, along with white knee high socks, and black converse. Ethen on the other hand, had red hair that wrapped around his ears. Sonya couldn't tell whether his hair was straight or wavy. Ethen wore a red military jacket along with a checkered tie and black jeans with a chain hanging from the left pocket. Sonya looked at his shoes and noticed that they were red and checkered too. Sonya looked at Lola, and then smiled a bit. Lola returned the smile, then popped some candy in her mouth.

"Hiya! Sorry for being so hostile, I just angry when anyone hurts such a cute guy" Ethen said as he slapped Quentin on the back, making the shy boy jump and blush even more. It took Sonya a good minute to figure out what he meant.

"I saw a crowd and came over!" said a voice. Everyone turned to see a short, thin girl with short black hair in a pixie cut. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees, and a baggy green hoodie. Her socks were ankle length with white lace. Her light blue eyes sparkled in happiness. She began to walk over, then stopped when she heard an odd squishing sound. She lifted her clog, to see a squished purple flower. The girl began to tear up, and she started to cry. Sonya sweat-dropped _she's crying over a flower _she thought. Inna went over to calm the girl down, and then a boy came along. This guy, like Cruise, had black hair with red stripes. But his stripes where everywhere, unlike Cruise's, where the red hairs were down the middle. He looked at the girl who was sobbing her eyes out, then at the floor to see what she'd done to the flower, and took her hands into his.

"It's going to be okay" He muttered. Sonya was a little shocked; this guy had such a deep voice. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"J-J-Joseph-in-ine" The girl said in between sobs.

The boy smiled a bit "That's good. Mine is Shadow" Lola slowly walked over to Josephine, then held out a slightly shaking hand. Josephine looked at the hand, which had a piece of candy corn in it.

Ethen gasped "She NEVER gives anyone ANY of her candy corn!" he said. Inna stroked the girl's back; and Shadow looked at her calmly.

Josephine eventually stopped crying. She took notice of Shadow's pin, it read _weapon. _"You're a weapon?" she asked. Shadow nodded. "I'm a meister, will you be my partner?"

Shadow thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Alright" he murmured. Josephine's eyes glittered with happiness again; you wouldn't have been able to tell she was crying in the first place.

"Look at the newbie!" someone called out. A girl with auburn hair came over, a boy with long-ish brown hair in tow.

"Hello Raisa, Nowe. How are you two today?" Inna said.

Raisa smirked "Just fine, now that there's a newbie" Raisa bent down to face Sonya; she looked her straight in the face with her very dark scarlet eyes. Sonya flinched a bit at such a glare

Sonya began to take in Raisa's appearance. Raisa wore a black leather jacket with a tight-looking V-neck shirt underneath. She had on shorts, which were denim and dark blue. Her choice of footwear was normal combat boots. Sonya rolled her eyes; this girl didn't have any sort of fashion sense at all.

"Why'd you roll your eyes, huh?" Raisa barked as she flicked Sonya on her glabellum (that space between your eyebrows) Sonya whimpered as she put a hand to her forehead.

"Raisa don't hurt my little sister!" Cruise said sternly. Sonya looked over at Raisa's partner, Nowe. He was tall, around six feet, and around his torso was… a straightjacket?!

"WHY IS HE WEARING A STRAIGHTJACKET?!" Sonya shouted. Everyone looked at her, including Nowe, and shrugged.

"I've got sweatpants on too, ya know" Nowe said as he lifted up his leg and pointed. Aaaaaand, cue sweat drop. Suddenly a golden furred kitten ran up to the group

"Hi! Are you guy's newbies? My name's G!" He asked excitedly. Quentin's eyes widened again and he jumped into Ethen's arms like Scooby does to Shaggy, Lola clung onto her weapon partner's arm. The kitten tilted his head "Why are you so scared?" he asked.

"You're a talking cat!" Quentin stammered as he buried his head into Ethen's chest, Ethen grinning like a maniac.

"Oh, you don't like my kitty form? Okay!" the kitten was engulfed by a yellow cloud; the kitten disappeared, leaving behind a little boy with blond hair and large brown eyes. He wore a black cloak that covered his entire body except for his little feet, which had sandals on them. G's hair was strung with all sorts of gems.

Sonya was completely in awe, that kitten turned into a little boy!

"How old are you? Why are you at this school?" she asked. G looked at his fingers in utter confusion. "Don't you know how old you are?"

"I do," G replied "But I don't know how to show eight centuries on my fingers!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"G! Don't go running off like that!" a boy cried out. This boy had dark hair, which was contrasted by three white stripes. One of his eyes was a piercing gold, and the other was a calming blue. The boy wore a very fancy suit with a pin that read _meister_.

"Hi Neven" Sonya said to the boy.

"HUH?" again everyone said.

"Hi Sonya! You're here too?" Neven stopped his pursuit of the feline to greet his cousin.

"Yep! This is my older brother, Cruise" Sonya pointed to Cruise. Neven bowed gracefully.

"Wait, you're not the son of Death the Kid are you? And the dark arms weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?" Cruise asked.

Neven sighed "yes they're my mother and father."

"How've you been cousin?" Sonya asked.

"HE'S OUR COUSIN, HOW COME I'M FIGURING THIS OUT NOW?" Cruise shouted. Sonya stared at him, annoyed.

"You run off trying to find whenever we go visit Uncle Kid and auntie Tsubaki, dumbass"

"Well I like you now!" Raisa gave a hearty laugh. Sonya shot her a nasty glare, then received another flick to the glabellum, causing her to whimper like a beaten puppy."Heh, fucking weakling" Raisa laughed.

"I guess you can all tell that G is my cat. And he's eight centuries old. And I'll let you know, he's an immortal half-cat half-mage" Neven explained. The group gasped as the little boy smiled."Hey wait a minute, where's Emmy?" Neven looked around for the random person, and saw a girl standing, staring at the sky. He walked over to the girl, grabbed her by the hand, and dragged her over. Sonya watched as a blush spread across both of their faces, then smiled coyly.

"So Nevs, is she you girlfriend?" Sonya asked.

"W-what?! N-No! I just met her a few minutes ago!" Neven stammered.

"Awww, love at first sight!" Josephine smiled.

"Shut up!" Neven shouted as he looked back at his new weapon partner, who was staring at the sky again. Even though he met her minutes ago, it wasn't hard to take in all of her beauty. She had pretty auburn hair in a long braid, and glittering onyx eyes. She wore a long sleeved v-neck that reminded him of his mother's dark blue eyes. She wore a pretty black skirt, with a pair of black tights that hugged her long legs, and pretty navy flats. Neven didn't notice that he stared for a second to long, and all the girls obviously knew that this kid had it bad for the daydreamer.

Just then, the bells rung, to symbolize the beginning of the school day. Sonya watched as the cluster of people she just met walked inside. She breathed in, then out. Sonya put on a determined face, as she ran inside to begin the search for a meister.

**Welp, that was chapter one! And yes, I know I didn't include everyone, I'm so sorry! I just couldn't fit as many people into this chapter! I pinkie pie promise everyone else will show up in the next chapter! Not even my own OC showed up yet! And I'd like to thank everyone for sending me they're awesome OCS! I'm sorry if I didn't portray your character the way you wanted me to, please PM me if that is an issue for you. And if your character didn't get the amount of screen time you wanted them to, then I can fix that. And yes I did ship TsuKid! Blah, I'm odd with shipping ****shit****ake! I also ship PattyStar, and SoMa, and I feel that Crona can't handle a relationship, and that Liz is too smart to actually like any of the boys.**

**Let's show the weapon-meister pairs now, (w) means weapon!**

**Raisa & Nowe (W)**

**Lola & Ethen (W)**

**Quentin (W) & Inna**

**Neven & Emmy (W)**

**Josephine & Shadow (W)**

**Cruise & Shane (W)**

**G doesn't have or need a weapon partner, cuz he's a mage. And Sonya does't have one because she didn't meet a decent meister yet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll make sure every other OC shows up soon! Bye my Sketchlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonya was herded inside a large hall, filled with other random children. Cruise and his friends had to go to classes because they weren't, in Raisa's words, fucking newbies. So Sonya was left with Neven, Emmy, G, and Josephine. She assumed that this was the time the principal would give the entrance speech. Sure enough, an older Kid walked onto the stage set before the hall, took hold of the mic, then began to speak

"Hello new generation of DWMA students!" The crowd erupted into clapping and whooping. Kid waited until the crowd got quiet to continue. "As you all should know, Death Weapon Meister Academy had recently stopped making death scythes with ninety-nine kinshin souls and one witch soul." Many students booed "Yes, yes, I know its odd going to a school like this without the purpose of making a death scythe, but there are still many kinshins running amok. We need weapon-meister pairs, and we need something to protect us if any threat like the kinshin Asura was to arise again. That is why, the new goal of this school is to create death scythes with 100 kinshin souls and kinshin souls only!" more clapping arose from the crowd. "And I'd like to mention, if ANY STUDENT DECIDES TO RUIN THE PERFECT SYMMETRY OF THIS GLORIUS SCHOOL, THAT STUDENT WILL BE PUNISHED VERY SEVERLY!" The students sweat dropped, Neven the most. Kid straightened out his tie "Anyway, we've gathered you all here so that you can go off to find your partners, so go on! And make your death scythe!" The crowd roared once again, the disbanded so everyone can go off and find a partner.

Sonya looked around frantically for a good meister, and a peculiar sight was caught in her gaze. There was a girl, eating raw meat?! What the hell? "Excuse me," Sonya said to the girl "That's not very healthy" the girl looked at her, then at the meat hanging from her mouth.

She pulled it out and put it in her back pocket and waved her hand frantically "Oh it's just a habit I have, sorry about that" The girl smoothed her black hair, but Sonya looked down to see the hair turned silver a quarter of the way down. Sonya took in the rest of the girl's appearance, her eyes were a crimson red, and she had a very heavy looking coat that looked like her mother's old one. But this one was baggier and had a hood. There's was a red shirt underneath, with a pin that said _meister._ She had on skinny dark blue pants, a black scaly scarf, and combat boots that looked very heavy too. "My name's Kyrura" the girl said with a smile.

"Sonya," Sonya waved "do you want to be part-". Just then, another girl popped up out of nowhere, and she cut Sonya off.

"Do you have meat on you? I can smell it" The girl grinned. Kyrura grinned back, and tossed the meat into the air; the other girl caught it in her mouth, or _jaws, _and ate it quickly. This girl had long shimmering silver hair, and sparkling green eyes _(you know how Maka's eyes are just a green overlapped with a darker green? Yeah, this girl's eyes are much more complex than that. Take a good look at my kitty avatar's eyes. That's how this girl's eyes are). _She was around 5'6", and seemed pretty average. She wore a pretty green scarf, a black fedora, and a black cotton jacket with a white undershirt that proudly held a pin that read _weapon_. She also had on a lavender skirt, which was flared and had a purple bow on the side. On the girl's feet were dark green flats. After the girl polished off the meal, she smiled at Kyrura, and showed off her pointy teeth. _They're just like Dad's _Sonya thought with a smile.

"I like you, wanna be partners?" The girl said. Kyrura nodded, and Sonya glared at the other girl. "My name's Nalu" the girl said.

"Kyrura" Kyrura said, the two embraced, then Kyrura spoke "what kind of weapon are you?" she asked her new partner.

Nalu grinned and said "I'll show you" Nalu back flipped, then began to transform. The shimmer that surrounded her body broke, and revealed a giant iron wolf. Sonya stared at it in awe _I can only turn into a scythe! _She thought. Kyrura stared at the wolf in awe too, and Sonya looked at the floor depressed. Sonya heard Kyrura mutter something, something along the lines of "Mama" but she wasn't quite sure. Sonya could see from the polished floor that Kyrura put her hand on the iron wolf, which caused it to lift its front paw. Nalu appeared through the reflection in the wolf's eye, and she spoke "I guess we can be partners. My weapon form is controlled by the meister's wavelength. And that's hard, because I respond to a very specific kind of soul"

"I guess I am that specific kind of soul" Kyrura said with a grin. Sonya perked up a bit, _maybe we couldn't even resonate. Yeah, that's it; she's got a soul that's made for Nalu's weapon form. _She thought.

"Wanna try resonating souls?" Nalu asked. Kyrura nodded, and both girls closed their eyes, then opened them quickly and shouted "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" the iron wolf body began to move, and everyone in the hall made room for it. The wolf charged at nothing, then stopped. It seemed like it was waiting for directions of some sort.

"On your right, now!" Kyrura shouted as she lifted her arms and swung them to the right. The wolf's head faced the right, which caused more people to move as it opened its mouth. A bright orange flame poured out of its jaws, and the flames danced in the form of a tornado. Everyone stared in awe as the flames hit the air, and Principal Kid was shocked. He'd never seen a weapon like that before! And he certainly didn't expect fire from it! _Those two should be kept an eye on _he thought.

"Whoo-hoo!" Nalu cried as she transformed back into a human. Sonya rolled her eyes _just like Uncle Black _star she thought. The crowd stared at her in shock. Nalu looked around, she seemed like she was looking for a person. She walked over to a tall guy. She grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him over to Sonya. Nalu placed the boy in front of Sonya, grinned, then shoved him into her. They both fell over, and their position made it seem like the boy was holding Sonya down by her wrists, Sonya blushed immensely. Hoots, hollers, and wolf whistles were heard from the crowd. The boy offered his hand to Nalu, which she took hold of.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" She shouted at Nalu, dusting off the dirt on her skirt.

"You needed a meister, he's a meister. 2 and 2 equals 4…" Nalu explained. Sonya didn't understand why Nalu had brought up math, but she was too angry to care. She looked at the boy; he had shaggy, straight and spiky black hair all at the same time, included with side swept bangs. His eyes were an amazing shade of blue _cobalt _Sonya concluded. This guy had on a black jacket similar to Nalu's own, but there was a pattern of white stripes almost like a ribcage, and an odd symbol on the back. He wore black jeans on his long legs, and steel-tipped combat boots. This boy was rather attractive, _maybe he doesn't have a partner _Sonya thought.

"I'm sorry, but I have a partner" the boy said sheepishly to Nalu.

"What!?" Nalu shouted as she went on a mini rampage.

"I'm right here" a voice said. Sonya turned to see a girl with a black curled ponytail. This girl wore a navy and white sweatshirt, with a black singlet underneath. She had blue skinny jeans, black boots, and what seemed to be a bushy fox tail attached to her pants!

"Let's properly introduce ourselves," the boy suggested. Sonya glared angrily at Nalu, who pouted back, then turned back to the boy and smiled. "My name's Isaac, and that's my partner Echo" Isaac said throwing his thumb back in the direction of his partner, who frowned a bit at the thumb.

"I'm Sonya"

Just then, Kid's voice sounded again "We've given you all enough time to find partners, yes?" a chorus of "yes'" was heard, drowning out two "no's" (two?) "Good, now we've divided you all by classes, kids with the last names that begin with A, C, E, M, N, T, and S" are in one-star weapon-meister class Crescent Moon. You will find Professor Gorgon and follow him to your classroom" Sonya started to think _alright, he called A, C, E and other letter. Last name? Evans. So I'm in Crescent moon, huh? Just like mom and dad! _Sonya smiled to herself as she went to find her class teacher. She looked around the hall, and saw a man with a sign that read _crescent moon_ Sonya went over to this man, Kyrura and Nalu following her. She got into line, and took a look at her teacher.

"Hi uncle Crona!" she called out. The tall man looked up from his conversation with Neven, then waved a hello.

"Alright students, I'm very glad to get such sweet-looking kids, and I hope to get to know all of you by the end of the year. I'm Professor Gorgon, and if you will, please follow me, we have two special guests from two star weapon-meister class Crescent Moon who want to talk to you" The group of students began to follow their teacher, Sonya hung back while the kids she'd met before did other things. Josephine laughed at nothing in particular; Emmy stared at the ground while Neven dragged her along, G resting on his head while hooking pieces of popcorn he got out of nowhere with his claws and eating them. Sonya gushed at how cute he was. Isaac and Echo were talking, Sonya could hear the conversation had something to do with guns, much to Echo's dismay, it seemed. Sonya was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't notice the girl who had fallen into place with her.

"Excuse me?" the girl said. Sonya snapped back into reality and finally took notice of the girl next to her. "You're still wearing a pin, and it says weapon," Sonya looked at her pin, and looked at the girl. She had wavy black hair that reached her thighs and was pulled back by a black and blue ribbon, and large, glassy cerulean blue eyes. She wore a black off-shoulder shirt that showed her blue sports bra underneath. A wavy black miniskirt with a blue belt that had no purpose other than fashion, black and blue striped knee socks along with black ankle boots. On the girl's arms were blue and black striped elbow gloves and around her neck was a black and blue choker. _This girl's short, and likes black and blue _Sonya thought bluntly.

"I'm guessing you like the colors black and blue shortie?" Sonya accidently said aloud.

The girl fumed in anger, and brought a random frying pan out of nowhere onto Sonya's head, shouting "MIKU PAN!"

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT'S, THAT'S JUST LIKE MOM'S CHOP!" Sonya howled in pain. The girl snickered.

"Wanna be partners? My name's Miku Tsubasa." The girl asked. Sonya stopped holding her head and realized she didn't even see the _meister _pin on the girl's chest. The girl stuck out her hand, awaiting a shake.

_I guess she'll have to do, since I can't find anyone else _Sonya thought. "Fine. I'm Sonya Evans." Sonya said as she shook the girl's extended hand. "Still, you _are _pretty short." Sonya laughed.

"MIKU PAN!"

Sonya woke up from her unconsciousness to hear two voices, one masculine and one feminine. She looked up and realized that she was in the Crescent moon classroom; sitting on her left was her cousin Neven, and Miku was on the right. The two were listening intently to the two voices. Sonya surveyed her surroundings to see where the voices were coming from. She caught the speakers in her gaze and examined them. One of them had long pink hair that was choppy like Uncle Crona's, and orange was the color of her eyes. The girl was tall for a female, standing at around 5'5". She wore a blue and flowy shirt, a green skirt that reached her knees, and black combat boots. The girl's skin was a sun-kissed color, and she had large breasts compared to every other girl in the class. The masculine voice's owner was a _tower. _he was 6'4" and he had intimidating grey eyes. Sonya tensed up a bit, then relaxed at the sight of his smile. This guy wore a sleeveless dark green shirt with loose fitting cargo pants and worn-out old sneakers. But the pants didn't help hide the fact that half of his right leg was a prosthetic. Sonya found herself drawn to the leg replacement, until the boy's voice was heard "Eyes up here." Sonya snapped back and noticed the girl and the guy staring at her.

"I guess she's awake (You guess?) Hello, my name is Lee Androch, and-" the guy said

"I'm Chikara Cathysara, but you can call me Spirit. I'm his weapon partner" the girl said happily.

"You can call her Chiki too!" Lee whispered loudly to Sonya, who laughed.

"SPIRIT SLICE!" Chikara sliced Lee's head open, and he fell to the ground comically, a fountain of blood pouring from his head. Miku was impressed, and Neven was a bit concerned. Older Crona freaked out, beginning to ramble on about how he didn't know how to deal with this type of situation, but no one took mind of him. "As we were saying, kinshins are very hard to kill sometimes-" Chikara continued normally

"REALLY? MY DAD TOLD ME THAT KINSHINS WERE THE EASIEST THING TO KILL EVER! AND MY DAD'S THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" A voice shouted. A boy with light blue hair was shouting at the top of his lungs from his seat, which was next to a girl who looked almost exactly like him. The girl was face palming, Sonya could see clearly. She could also see that those two were her cousins, Maxy (Boy) and Stella, son and daughter to her Uncle Black star and Auntie Patty.

"Well, for Black star, it was easier. But you aren't Black star are you?" Chikara said.

"NOPE! BUT I'M GONNA BE EVEN BETTER! I'LL SURPASS THE GOD THAT IS MY FATHER!" Maxy shouted louder somehow. Sonya faced palmed, and looked up and around at her new classmates. Miku, who was reading some large book, Josephine, who was still laughing about Lee's current state, Isaac, who was doodling a gun in his notebook, Echo, who was staring at the gun in anger, Nalu, who was sleeping, Kyrura, who was paying attention with half-closed eyes, Neven, who was crouching over Lee with G on his head, Emmy, who was staring at Neven dreamily, Maxy, who was laughing very loudly like his father, and Stella, who had her head in her hands in embarrassment.

_My class is full of freaking lunatics _Sonya thought.

**Chapter two! I did it! (I hope!) I added all of the characters! Someone call my mom! And yes, a carbon copy Black star! I'm just devilish, aren't I? Lol! Again, if you feel like I didn't portray your character the way you wanted me to, PM me. And I might not get to post so often, because my school has a musical, and I'm auditioning! So don't expect anything on some Mondays and every Wednesday.**

**And just to get the weapon-partners straight from this chapter, imma add this:**

**(W means weapon!)**

**Sonya (W) & Miku**

**Kyrura & Nalu (My OC! W)**

**Isaac & Echo (W! I ship dat!)**

** Stella (W) & Maxy **

**Lee & Chikara (W)**

**Oh! And I've got the OC's all figured out in which classes. Anyone 16 and older (minus a few exceptions, if I put any) are in two-star Crescent Moon (So like second years, tenth graders, whatever they call it where you're from) and the 15 and youngers are in one-star. I hope you enjoyed the story, my Sketchlings!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonya left to go to the lunchroom with Miku, trying to get a hold on what was said in the classroom. She didn't quite understand, but it left an impression on her. Sonya recalled the moment in her thoughts.

_"Kinshins can be very hard to kill," Chikara's voice sounded serious and Lee stared at the floor. "I've seen a good weapon-meister pair die from a kinshin's power, we don't want this to happen again" _

_Lee took up the conversation "That is why lord Death has begun a new Spartoi unit" _

_"Isn' t that happening in a billion other fanfics?" Josephine questioned (How the hell does she know she's in a fanfic?)_

_Lee waved his hand dismissively at Josephine "moving on, this new Spartoi unit will consist of a great many new students, who are truly ready for any sort of situation. From today on, each weapon and meister pair will be called on an individual mission, and will be put to the test."_

_"Whoever doesn't complete the mission or dies, will not become a part of the Spartoi unit," Chikara clapped her hands, tilted her head a bit, and smiled "So try not to die okay?"_

Sonya sweat dropped. She began to think again

_Where've I heard about the Spartoi unit? It's on the tip of my tongue._

*Flashback*

A six year old Sonya was sitting outside the room her parents were in, trying to catch their conversation with her aunts and uncles.

"I can't believe you want to start the Spartoi unit again! Do you know how many times Soul and I could've died!?" Maka shouted at Kid, who was calmly sitting beside his wife.

"Maka, I lose students every week. I can't deal with that sort of thing" Crona said.

"I'm well aware of that, Maka, but regardless of the fact, we need a new Spartoi unit. I've already contacted Killik and the pots, Ox, Kim, Jackie, and Havar, and they all agree. Can't you sense it? More kinshins are coming up out of nowhere. Entire towns are being wiped out by them. And kinshins have become more intelligent, they've been killing weapon meister pairs left and right" Kid said.

"You know very well why I haven't been sensing these sort of things!"Maka shouted again.

"Maka, honey, calm down" Soul said from his chair.

"No! How can you be so calm, Soul? How can all of you be so calm? I've been close to death so many times in the Spartoi unit! We all have! Crona, you've come close to dying at the hands of Spartoi!(IDK if that's true, didn't read all of the manga) How're you agreeing to this?! And it'll be the same year… she goes to the school" Maka's voice faltered as she thought of her daughter, who was at the age of six.

"My son is the same age; he'll be going to the DWMA to! And since I'm a Shinigami and he is too, a higher bounty is set on our heads. Do you think I want my son dying the first mission he takes!?" Kid's voiced raised, causing Maka to slouch a bit.

"I agree with Kid. I don't want my kids dying the first time they take on a mission. The Spartoi unit will make them stronger and more prepared to eradicate the kinshins" Patty intervened.

Maka glared at her and almost began to shout when Tsubaki cut in. "We all need to calm down" she murmured.

"She's right. While I don't have any children myself, I wouldn't want my nephew and niece getting hurt," Liz said "I want my sister's children to be able to defend themselves, the school, the city, the world!"

"That is why I've decided to start the Spartoi unit eight years from now" Kid declared.

"But it's insanity! We haven't had any threat like kinshin Asura in the past eighteen years!" Maka began.

Kid's eyes began to cloud with anger and depression. "That isn't true" the words escaped from his lips, everyone gasped except for Kid and Tsubaki. The dark arms weapon hung her head in sadness.

"What?" Black star asked, his grip on his wife's shoulder tightening.

"Ever since Maka's lost her ability to use soul perception, I've been feeling a flicker of a soul. It was small, but it was there. And during the last eighteen years, the flicker became a flame, a large one. We've all built our nice little hovels of friends and family over the years, but this flame I feel, can burn them in one go"

"What're you talking about?" Maka asked shocked. Soul stared at Kid, fearing what he might know.

"I'm sorry we've been keeping this a secret for so long, but I couldn't risk any of you going after it. Age has worn us all out a bit, so there's a good chance we could all die from such a thing"

"Kid, we're all around the age of thirty, I don't think that we'll die from this kinshin" Soul chuckled nervously.

Kid's gaze fell hard and serious on Soul "What about your wife? Don't you think she's lost a little youth thanks to giving birth? And your children? Do you think they'll be able to go on without a mother and father?" he said angrily. Soul looked like he was about to retort, but he held his tongue.

"But I've still got fight in me!" Black star said, kicking the air.

Kid rounded on him "This kinshin can do away with your fighting spirit in a single hit!" he shouted.

"Sweetie, calm down" Tsubaki pleaded

"I can't! Not with knowing how little your lives mean to all of you! Maka, Soul, you've got Cruise and Sonya to take care of! Tsubaki and I have Neven! Black star and Patty have Max and Stella! We can't fight this fight! There's too much to lose!" Kid sat down, and began to tear up. Everyone knew just why. They remembered how much he broke down when Tsubaki had her miscarriage.

"Kid, I..." Maka reached out to her friend.

"You don't seem to get it through your thick head! I don't want this either! I don't want to lose another child! But Neven needs to get stronger! So does Sonya, Cruise, all of our children! We need a Spartoi unit to protect us from the new kinshin!" Kid shouted through sobs. Tsubaki pulled him into a hug and tried to calm him down by stroking his back as tears brimmed in her eyes. Maka's eyes softened, and she felt the full gravity of Kid's reasoning.

It was silent; the only noise made was Kid crying. He managed to pull himself together, and wipe away his tears "I don't want another child dead," he repeated. "I don't want my son to die before myself, and the same for my nieces and nephews. The Spartoi unit will be able to train the kids to surpass us and to get rid of this new kinshin"

The room was quiet again, and Black star spoke up "well if it's training my kids to surpass me, then I'm all up for it"

"Me too, we were strong at that age, and I want my children to be even better" Patty grinned.

"I really don't want to keep watch over Oceania forever" Liz said with a groan.

"I wouldn't allow my children to die, but I can't protect them forever" Tsubaki said with a weak smile.

"I don't want to keep losing students" Crona stammered.

"Maka, we all agree to this except for you, please say something" Soul shook his wife.

Maka took a minute to think, then came to a conclusion

"Alright"

Tiny Sonya had listened to the whole conversation, and she ran off.

*end of flashback*

**Well that was an entire chapter! Sorry I didn't bring up any other characters, this was more to give you a good idea of what the problem is. Oh, and apparently, soda brands don't show up in fics. So the soda Cruise's so fond of is the one with the doctor and the pepper (just so I won't get into trouble!) And thanks for your nice words! I feel special :3**

**MRAWR I'M ODD WITH SHIPPING SHITTAKE! I really just ship along the lines of what their kid would look like. I thought TsuKid would have a cute child, so I put it in. Same goes for Pattystar. **

**I hope you liked the chapter, my Sketchlings!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonya scanned the wall of missions to find something exciting to do. It had been a week, Sonya noticed how her mother grew more and more depressed with each passing day, but she shook it off as something that mothers go through. Miku stared at the wall too, but wasn't staring at the mission board at all, instead, she stared at the blank wall, as if she was seeing something. Sonya looked over at her partner and said" what'cha looking at?" Miku snapped back, then grinned.

"Someone's confessing to Echo," Sonya's eyes grew wide, and she wondered who was confessing and how Miku could see through the wall. "I can tell, their soul is shaking like hell. And Echo's just looks unimpressed!" Miku tried to stifle a laugh, Sonya did too.

"I see it! The wall _is _super funny!" Someone behind the two said. Sonya and Miku jumped, Miku pulling out her pan and shouting "MIKU PAN!"

Sonya saw the person behind them, it was Josephine, and Miku's pan hit Josephine's partner, Shadow, instead.

"Ow..." he managed to say, which sent Josephine into a fit of giggles. Sonya laughed too, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Isaac make his way into the classroom behind the walls, seemingly angry, with a note in his hand. Sonya grinned, shushed Miku and Josephine, and peered over the doorway to see Isaac, Echo, and some random boy.

"I can't believe this!" Isaac shouted. Sonya's mouth dropped open and hit the floor.

"Echo's soul is excited!" Miku whispered giddily. Sonya's eyes bulged.

"We're supposed to be going on our spartoi test mission and you're here with your boyfriend?!" Isaac's voice sounded very angry, but no one could tell truly why. It sounded like he was angry about the boy more than the mission. Echo's face lit up with a bright red. Her face saddened at such an accusation.

"If Echo was a fox, her ears would be drooping" Josephine stated, Sonya hissed at her to shut up.

"I'm sorry" Echo said morosely.

Isaac's gaze softened, but then sharpened as he turned to glare at the boy. "Go away" he growled. The boy quickly ran out of the classroom, Echo grinned a little bit.

"Ready to get into the Spartoi unit?" she said. Isaac looked up and nodded, winking at Echo (maybe seductively?). Echo's tail shot up and she boiled with nervousness.

"I thought her tail wasn't an actual part of her" A voice said. Sonya looked up to see Nalu and Kyrura above her, watching the scene for themselves. Sonya jumped, and caused the tower of girls to fall down. Shadow stared and helped up his partner, leaving the other girls in the frayed mess.

"Thanks Shadow!" Josephine smiled as she dusted herself off. Shadow smiled back.

Isaac and Echo walked out of the classroom, and as Isaac walked down the right way of the hall, Echo hung back

"I knew you guys were there the whole time. Just don't be there next time, and you won't die," she said menacingly "Oh and by the way, this is a fake tail" Nalu poked her head up and groaned. Echo walked off to join her partner.

Sonya sat up from the mess. She heard someone say something "Sonya, you've got a nice ass, did anyone ever tell you that?" Nalu purred. Sonya jumped up and placed her hands on her rear, her face burned a blush. Nalu grinned, Kyrura and Miku laughed.

"What the fuck are you girls doing?" called a voice. Everyone turned to see Raisa and Nowe, with very different appearances. Nowe had long scratches across his face and gauze over his head, his brown bangs peeking through bandage cracks. He walked with a limp and his right arm was bandaged up to the wrist. Nowe had to be held up by Raisa. Raisa on the other hand, was completely fine, nothing was physically wrong with her. "I'm surprised all the guys in the school are missing out on this yuri action" Raisa smirked evilly. The girls got up immediately, blushes of embarrassment spread on all of their faces, except for Nalu of course. She smirked back.

"What happened?" Shadow asked, looking Nowe up and down.

"Our spartoi test" Nowe answered simply.

"This idiot jumped in front of the kinshin for me" Raisa muttered, a pink blush dancing across her face.

Sonya was genuinely curious "Did you make it in?"

"Hell yeah, first ones to. " Raisa replied.

"Congratulations, Isaac and Echo just went on theirs" Miku said.

"Whatever, I just hope they aren't some fucking weaklings that I'll have to help" Raisa grumbled.

"I help them with you" Nowe said, and Raisa's blush deepened into a dark shade of red, she hid her face in his chest. The girls "awwwwed" at Nowe's cute statement.

"If you put their names together, it says RaiNow!" Josephine said happily. Raisa's eye widended as she blush.

"Shut up!" she growled.

"Hey guys! It's your Spartoi test!" a voice said. Sonya turned to see the little golden kitten known as G run up to them, Neven and Emmeline in tow. "Stein told me to tell you!" the kitten said excitedly as he narrowed on the two he was talking to, Sonya and Miku.

"Should we go tell him that we'll leave soon?" Miku asked.

"Nope, I'm just gonna let you know that I'm coming too!" G said happily, his tail bouncing up and down.

"G goes along with certain weapon-meister pairs to make sure they don't get killed" Neven explained. Nowe's gaze sharpened.

"What about Mira?" Nowe said, sounding angry. Raisa hid her face in Nowe's straightjacket of a shirt. The once happy kitten's tail fell limp, his ears drooped, and he shadowed his face so no one could see the tears.

"Mira… and Eruna.." Raisa said, almost inaudibly, as she forced back tears.

"I'm sorry," G said solemly, "But I won't let that happen again, so don't cry, okay?" G perked up and looked at Raisa with a smile.

"I wasn't crying!" the girl snapped, causing everyone around her to laugh. Sonya didn't however, she was intrigued. They were girls by the sound of their names, but who were they? Did they have anything to do with that day, when everyone was unnaturally depressed? That day, May 27th of the previous year, was the day that brought depression and sorrow on the school.

What happened?

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything for the past weeks! I was really busy with school, musical rehearsals, and other animes. I got into Fairy Tail, an anime I thought I'd hate but was wonderfully mistaken. #GRUVIA 4EVER (what who said that?) and I watch episode 14 of SAO (sword art online) and I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I might write a fic or two about fairy tail, but IDK about SAO. Again I'm really sorry, I'm slow with certain things and I just wanted to get a chapter out soon. And just to say, if you threaten me with stupid threats to try to get me to write, it's not going to work, I promise you. I used to write a lot when I was younger, until my mother made it a chore, and forced me to write everyday. I stopped writing, because words I string together in my own time make a better cloth than strings forced together. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm building up to kinshin battles and the other OCS, I'm sorry they haven't shown up very much, I'm just trying to write good and detailed stories that require certain characters to linger during chapters. Bye my Sketchlings!**


	5. Chapter 5

Miku and her weapon partner Sonya started to make their way out of the school, the gold kitten known as G being their only guide. The weapon meister pair were very confused, since they were the new kids and had little to no idea how to navigate through the school, even though they've been there for a week. Miku read as she walked, not the safest thing, and Sonya pondered over the names she heard. _Mira _(Mee-ra) _and Eruna _(Eh-roo-na) Sonya thought. Those names seemed so familiar, but they had no memory behind them. "Mira, Eruna" Sonya mulled over the names, that is, until she hit a wall around the corner. Sonya stopped abruptly, and felt a heartbeat. Sonya looked up to see Lee, whose eyes bored holes in hers. Sonya yelped, and fell back.

"Oh no! here, let me help you up" Lee said, sticking out his hand to the girl. Sonya grabbed it and was thrust forward, back into Lee's chest.

"Hey! Get outta there!" Sonya heard Chikara's voice. Immediately she turned to face the tall girl. Chikara was twirling a butcher's knife in her hand like it was a top, causing shivers to run along Sonya's back.

"I-i-it's not like I liked it anyway! He smells like chlorine! I'm sorry, Lady Spirit!" Sonya stuttered.

Chikara tilted her head in question, what was the sudden politeness for anyway? "It's alright!" A big grin spread across her face. She shrugged and said "it's not like I like him or anything!" Chikara instantly drew her hand over her face, failing to cover up her blush. Sonya grinned and looked up at Lee, who was flabbergasted. He had a blush on his face too. "W-w-w-we should go report t-t-to Stein" she stammered.

"Yeah, w-w-we should," Lee said. "Bye Sonya. Oh, and I hear your brother is looking for you" Lee and Chikara turned the corner, and walked away. Sonya turned to see Chikara skipping and Lee walking calmly beside her, hand in hand.

"HA HA HA!" Sonya laughed a little too loudly.

"There you are!" Cruise said as he wrapped his sister into a tight hug. Sonya looked up at him, his hair falling into her face.

"Cruise, your hair" Sonya said. Cruise let her go, and grinned.

"I heard you're up for the spartoi unit" He said.

Sonya's eye widened in remembrance _oh yeah! My mission!_ "I HAVE TO GO!" she shouted, bounding down the hallway to find G and Miku.

"I hope you get in! Don't get yourself hurt, alright?" Cruise called after her.

"I won't! Bye Cruise, bye Shane!" the girl called back.

Cruise waved happily, his partner waving beside him. Cruise's arm fell beside him limply, and his hat draped a shadow over his eyes like a concealing curtain. "I won't let her get hurt; _I can't let her get hurt. _Not after what I did to them" Cruise's hands curled into fists. He choked out bitter tears, and silently begged no one was around to see him in this sorry state. Thankfully, classes just started so Cruise could cry alone. He sniffed, and wiped his face clean with his jacket sleeve, put on a pseudo smile, and walked to class, Shane in tow.

* * *

Sonya was huffing and puffing by the time she got out the door of Shibusen. She saw her partner, whose lips were pursed in a comical manner and narrow eyes. G, who rested on Miku's head, smiled at the sight of his friend.

"Gomensai!" Sonya said. Miku's eyebrows furrowed. Sonya smiled sheepishly "It means sorry in Japanese" she added.

"I'm aware, I'm part Japanese." Miku said before slamming a pan onto Sonya's head. G laughed as Sonya rolled on the floor in pain, holding her head with her hands. "That was for taking so long" Miku stated simply.

"Are we ready to go?" G asked, Miku nodded and stared at the kitten.

"Hold on, let me ROLL ON THE FLOOR IN PAIN FOR A LITTLE BIT LONGER!" Sonya shouted sarcastically.

"Sonya, is that you?" A voice said. Sonya looked up to see her father, his hand in his hair. "Come on Sonya, rolling on the floor? That's not cool" Soul said.

"Sorry Dad" Sonya said, picking herself up and dusting her skirt off.

Soul chuckled "It's alright, are you going your Spartoi unit mission?" he asked. Sonya nodded "Is this your meister?" Soul gestured to Miku, who nodded happily. "She seems cool" Soul said. He looked at the little kitten on Miku's head, and greeted him "Hey G! How've ya been?" he asked.

"Great! Stein asked me to go on this mission to supervise!" The kitten smiled.

"Alright! I'll be on my way; Kid wants to talk to me about something." Soul said, he hugged his daughter goodbye and shook her partner's hand. Soul entered the doors of Shibusen, and headed to the death room.

"Soul Eater Evans? That's your dad?!" Miku asked in surprise. Sonya nodded. "That's so cool!" (Jason reference anyone? From Fairy Tail? No? Okay *Head droops in sadness) Sonya nodded again. "And he called me cool!"

"Are you ready for this?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah!" Miku raised her fist into the air. "Let's do this!" G and Sonya followed and raised their fists, or in G's case paw.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Soul opened the door to his apartment, the delicious smell of dinner wafted through the area. "It smells great in here!" he said to Maka, who was chopping up vegetables.

"Glad you like it" Maka said as Soul walked over, grabbing her from behind.

"Will you ever hug me from the front?" Maka questioned.

"Hmmmmm, nope" Soul said as he grabbed at his wife's rear. It didn't take long for a large book to leave a dent in Soul's head. Soul fell to the floor, rolling in pain as his daughter did not so long ago.

"By the way, what did Kid want to talk to you about?" Maka asked, not looking up from the cutting board.

"He wanted to talk about Cruise." Soul said. Maka stopped cutting and looked at her husband, who managed to pull himself up and stand. A fountain of blood still spurt from his head.

"What did he say?" Maka asked, worry lacing her voice.

"He said that he's been sensing a strong soul from him, and that his other students who use soul perception have sensed it too." Maka placed a hand over her mouth, not daring to mention anything about what she knew of her adopted son.

"What about Sonya?" Maka tried to change the subject as she resumed her chopping.

"She went on her spartoi unit mission with her meister and G" this made Maka stop again, and turn to face Soul.

"WITH G?" She shouted.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Soul asked.

"DID I MAKA CHOP THE MEMORY OUT OF YOU? REMEMBER WHEN WE WENT ON A MISSION WITH HIM?"

Soul smirked "Yeah, that's when we fell in love"

"THE CLAWS! THE CLAWS!" Maka waved her hands in the air in a desperate manner.

Soul's red eyes widened in shock "OH DEATH THE CLAWS!"

"SHE'S TOO YOUNG!" Maka panicked.

"I STILL GET NIGHTMARES FROM THOSE THINGS!" Soul followed in the same way.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Maka shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Soul replied.

Meanwhile the stew pot started to boil over.

**And the plot thickens!...Oh god, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! My teachers are basically like this "oh you just finished a project? Here's another one!" and I haven't been able to write because I either didn't have any ambition to at that point or I just didn't have time. I'm so sorry, I haven't been able to update anything except for my profile at all! Please don't hurt meeeee! I don't know what else to say except for I'M SO SORRY! So I hope you enjoy this chapter my Sketchlings!**


End file.
